


Descarga

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podría precisar cuál descubrimiento era más interesante: si el hecho de que fuera cosquilloso o el detalle de que eso le estuviera gustando.</p><p>Para la Orfus Week. Day #4: "Electric".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descarga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la Orfus Week. Day #4: Electric.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.
> 
> Extensión: 4293 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Me he quedado sin internet, quedarme sin internet me dejo sin inspiración y de paso no sé escribir porno, ¿qué más necesitaba para tardarme? Sí, mi suerte es tan encantadora que me he quedado sin internet a mitad de la Orfus Week. Estaré trayendo los otros días a destiempo pero haré todos los prompts.
> 
> En fin, lo único que pude pensar con el prompt fue porno así que, en vista de eso, escribí porno (?). Porno mediocre pero porno. No supe cómo acabarlo, de paso. Es todo.
> 
> Advertencias: Actualmente, no sé escribir porno... No, esperen, eso no era. PWP —sí, cuatro mil palabras de puro porno— y electro-estimulación erótica. De paso, esto sigue teniendo un cierto grado de fluff diabetico.

Había sido un descubrimiento bastante interesante y, como todos los grandes descubrimientos, totalmente accidental. Rufus no era muy dado al contacto físico, excepto cuando se trataba de él y casi había asumido que eso implicaba _todos_ los tipos de contacto. Sin embargo, en el momento en que había posado sus manos sobre la piel todavía sudorosa y caliente de su novio, había recibido un codazo.

—¡Ay!

—No me toques las costillas —le reclamó Rufus, ceñudo y pegando sus brazos al cuerpo.

Orga alzó una ceja debido a esa reacción. Él simplemente había posado con suavidad los dedos sobre su compañero al verlo coger su camisa (no quería que se vistiera, no todavía) y casi al instante Rufus se había arqueado. Luego había venido el codazo, claro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, mirándolo con curiosidad mal contenida.

El mago de creación no dijo nada, solo lo observó unos momentos con molestia antes de regresar su atención al frente (su camisa) y darle la espalda. Orga se quedó quieto unos momentos, confuso, antes de sonreír con malicia y acercar sus manos lenta, muy lentamente, al otro. Fue lo más sigiloso que pudo hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la piel ajena, entonces abandonó la paciencia para, en un movimiento rápido, acariciar las costillas de su compañero de forma ascendente.

Rufus soltó un quejido y se volvió a arquear, quedándose así unos segundos para luego fruncir el ceño y, sosteniendo su camisa con fuerza, voltear para golpear con esta a Orga.

—¡Orga! —exclamó, arrojando la prenda contra el mayor—. No hagas eso —ordenó.

El mago de rayos apartó la tela con un manotazo, contemplando a Rufus con una sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, considerando entonces el asunto como algo verdaderamente interesante—. ¿Te hace cosquillas?

La expresión del otro fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Rufus volvió a pegar sus codos a su cuerpo con expresión nerviosa, viéndose descubierto.

—No —dijo, aunque a esas alturas ya resultaba imposible creer eso.

Orga levantó ambas manos, con una mueca nada alentadora en el rostro. Como toda respuesta el rubio se puso en pie rápidamente y se apartó de la cama, llevando sus manos hasta sus costillas en posición defensiva.

—No te atrevas —amenazó.

Por alguna razón eso sonó como un reto para el mayor, por lo que avanzó a través de la cama ante la atenta mirada de su compañero, posando ambos pies en el suelo con la lentitud de un depredador.

—Orga, no —dijo Rufus, retrocediendo—. Juro que lo lamentarás.

—Valdrá la pena —respondió Orga, levantándose—. Estoy seguro.

—Te aseguro que no.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Hubo un momento de calma, o lo que fuera eso, antes de que el mayor se abalanzara sobre el más bajo, que retrocedió lo más que pudo antes de dar con la puerta. Rufus iba a dar la vuelta y huir hacia otro punto del cuarto dado eso, pero no le dio tiempo cuando los dos enormes brazos de su novio lo apresaron.

—¡Orga! —reclamó, para luego echarse a reír al sentir el estimulo sobre sus costillas—. ¡No! —alegó, retorciéndose entre risas.

Soltó un par de patadas antes de acabar en el piso porque moviéndose tanto le pesaba a Orga y hacía difícil sostenerlo, por lo que el mayor acabó prácticamente por sobre su cuerpo encogido sin detener su actuar hasta pasados al menos unos cuantos segundos más.

Rufus dejó de reír entonces, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa obligada en el rostro. Se tomó unos momentos de reposo antes de murmurar, aún sin poder borrar la mueca alegre de su rostro que contrarrestaba con sus palabras:

—Juro que te mato.

Sintió el suave aliento de Orga golpearle la nuca debido a su risa, rememorando entonces que todavía estaba desnudo, no había tenido tiempo de colocarse ni su camisa porque ese salvaje no había encontrado mejor ocasión para hacerle eso.

—¿Te han dicho que luces bien hasta riendo como loco?

Ante esas palabras Rufus solo atinó a darle un codazo aprovechando su posición, aunque sin lograr realmente mucha molestia en el mago de rayos. Volteó a verlo, ya sin la sonrisa y con su rostro formando lentamente una expresión de enfado.

—Vete al demonio —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y observando la expresión triunfal del otro con disgusto—. Eso no ha sido divertido.

—Para mí sí —comentó Orga con toda la maldita calma del mundo.

Rufus torció el gesto.

—¿Y si te hago cosquillas yo a ti? —cuestionó.

Orga solo sonrió con burla antes de decir:

—No soy cosquilloso, lo siento —dijo, acercando su rostro al ajeno—. Aunque si quieres vamos de vuelta a la cama y te dejo intentar.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Rufus, apartando las manos ajenas con fuerza y levantándose—. De hecho, no lo sueñes en un buen rato.

—Oh vamos —se quejo Orga, observándolo caminar hasta la cama—, no fue tan malo.

—Para ti —replicó el rubio, estirándose para coger la camisa que había arrojado hace apenas unos minutos, aunque regresó la atención inmediatamente a su espalda al sentir a su acompañante levantarse, en actitud defensiva.

—Venga, luces paranoico haciendo eso —se burló el mayor, acercándose a él con una media sonrisa—. ¿No me perdonas?

—No. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Rufus.

Orga alzó una ceja.

—Que duro —comentó, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama a un lado de su novio, captando la atención de este—. Solo quería confirmar —se excusó—, si quieres no lo hago más, tengo mejores cosas que puedo hacer.

—Pues guarda esas mejores cosas para un par de semanas más —comentó Rufus, mirándolo todavía con expresión molesta—. Odio que me hagan cosquillas.

—Y yo adoro oírte reír, qué podemos hacer.

Rufus volvió a arrojarle su camisa, tapando su estúpida sonrisa divertida. A él no le hacía gracia alguna y punto.

—Ya cállate —dijo, estirando el brazo para coger su prenda una vez más, pero el mago de rayos se le adelantó sin intención al quitarla de su cara primero.

Orga volvió la mirada hacia él al notar su brazo alzado, enarcando una ceja ante eso. Sonrió entonces y antes de que Rufus hubiera reaccionado ya le había cogido la muñeca y lo había arrastrado hacia adelante. El mago de creación perdió el equilibrio entonces, cayendo prácticamente encima de su compañero, teniendo que apoyar ante eso su mano libre en los pectorales ajenos con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Orga! —Volvió a reclamar, tratando de apartarse en lo que el más alto le pasaba un brazo en torno a su cintura.

—Vamos, no te haré cosquillas, lo juro —dijo el mago, presionándolo contra él aprovechando su agarre—. Sencillamente pensé que podríamos follar.

—Ya follamos —alegó Rufus.

—Follar de nuevo —se corrigió entonces Orga, sonriendo.

Rufus rodó los ojos ante eso, quién lo mandaba a salir con una puta máquina.

—No —respondió, mirándole—, estoy molesto contigo.

—¿Por las cosquillas? —cuestionó Orga, aunque era evidente—. ¿Por qué? Podría ser divertido.

—¿Hacerme cosquillas mientras me la metes, tratas de decir?

—Todo lo haces sonar horrible de alguna manera —comentó el mago de rayos ante esa pregunta, mirándolo con toda la seriedad que podía reunir en esa situación.

Se ganó un golpe en la nariz por la acotación.

—Idiota —dijo Rufus—. Tú eres el perverso que propone... —lo pensó, pero no hallaba la palabra—, cosas raras.

—Oh sí, trato de corromperte.

—Exacto —aseveró el rubio—, a mí y a mi nobleza.

—No te lo crees ni tú —dijo Orga, todavía con la mano del otro sobre su nariz—. Yo no decía necesariamente hacerte cosquillas, ¿sabes?

—Lo que digas —comentó Rufus, sin creerle—. ¿Y qué harías, entonces?

Orga alzó una ceja, como considerándolo. La verdad, dada la posición en la que estaban, era una pregunta bastante sugerente. Soltó la muñeca de Rufus, la que había estado sosteniendo hasta entonces, para llevar su mano libre al pecho del otro mientras lo meditaba.

—La verdad —dijo—, sí había pensado en hacerte cosquillas.

Rufus frunció el ceño, aprovechando su libertad para llevar ambas manos al pecho del otro.

—Más te vale que se quede en pensamiento —amenazó, mirándolo con desconfianza.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, casi lo hacía ver como si hubiera descubierto un punto débil de su compañero. Lo peor de todo es que visto desde esa perspectiva era todavía más interesante, Rufus parecía estarlo tentando antes que hacer otra cosa. Pasó sus dedos por los pectorales del otro, acariciando con suavidad la piel ajena.

—No necesariamente me refería a hacerlo en tus costillas para que rías como loco.

El rubio chistó debido al comentario, aunque formó una sonrisa tras unos segundos y pasó sus manos a través del cuello de Orga, enredando sus dedos en el salvaje cabello de su novio.

—¿Vas a hacerme cosquillas en los pies? —cuestionó, pícaro—, ¿o es que quieres acariciarme el pene?

Orga gruñó levemente por la pregunta, porque había sido bastante acertada y porque lo ponía caliente. Bajó su mano hasta el vientre de Rufus, alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si no te importa que te haga cosquillas ahí.

—Creo que esa parte no es cosquillosa —comentó Rufus, divertido.

—¿De verdad? —indagó con picardía, bajando todavía más su mano hasta rozar el miembro del otro, acariciándolo con sus dedos—. Podría probar.

Rufus se arqueó levemente con el contacto, apoyando sus palmas en los hombros de su compañero y fijando la mirada en él con un grado de goce.

—Sí, puedes.

El mayor sonrió, envolviendo su mano en torno a la erección ajena para estimularla con lentitud, disfrutando de la expresión de Rufus. Le encanta la manera en que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente cuando estaba excitado, exhalando tan cerca de su rostro debido a la masturbación que le daban ganas de besarlo.

—¿No sientes?

—No, sigue tratando —respondió Rufus sobre sus labios, sonriendo tenuemente.

Rió escuetamente con esa respuesta antes de alzar la mano que mantenía en la cintura del más delgado, acariciando su espalda en ascenso hasta llegar finalmente a su cuello e inclinarlo hacia adelante. Quería besarlo.

El roce de labios no tardo en ser intenso, Rufus le volvió a pasar las manos por el cabello y se apegó más a él, logrando que gimiera con el contacto. Presionó con más fuerza el pene del rubio, apartándose tan solo un poco del otro para hablar.

—Creo que no está funcionando —comentó, disfrutando de la situación.

Rufus sonrió a palmos de su rostro.

—Quizás deberías tratar en otra zona.

—Quizás debería tratar de otra forma.

—Tú solo quieres tocarme las costillas —alegó el mago de creación, volviendo a besarlo.

Orga se apartó tan solo unos centímetros para murmurar «no es cierto» antes de corresponder de lleno el beso, enterrando su mano en la cabellera rubia. Movió su otra mano a través de la erección de su novio hasta llegar a la base, acariciando los testículos con suavidad y sacándole un gemido a Rufus.

—¿Por ahí sí? —cuestionó, aprovechando la momentánea separación.

—No —susurró el otro—, sigue tratando.

—¿Me tendrás tratando toda la noche?

Rufus arqueó una ceja, entre excitado y divertido.

—Tal vez —admitió, sonriendo—. ¿O no quieres? —cuestionó sobre sus labios, golpeando su aliento suavemente a Orga con cada palabra—. Porque yo sí quiero.

—Yo quiero hacerte cosquillas —reclamó Orga, mirándolo con malicia—, pero tú no me dejas.

—Hazme cosquillas allá abajo.

—¿En los pies? —se burló el mayor, ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro. Se apartó un poco, bajando la mano que acariciaba los largos cabellos hasta la cadera del rubio, moviendo su mano a través de la piel, en descenso para detenerse finalmente sobre el muslo—. Porque no se me ocurre otra forma, a menos que quieras que te dé la corriente.

Rufus le observó con curiosidad ante esas palabras.

—¿Cómo eso me haría cosquillas?

—No sé —admitió Orga—, la reacción no es muy diferente.

El mago de creación le observó con escepticismo ante eso, como tratando de creerse en verdad esa respuesta.

—¿Nunca te ha dado la corriente o qué? —cuestionó, ganándose una mirada igual de irónica.

—¿Y a mí cómo me va a dar? —replicó el mayor—. De ser así de seguro ya lo he olvidado.

Ese era un muy buen punto, admitió Rufus, torciendo el gesto. No tardó en sonreír, porque bien o mal le gustaba relajarse lo suficiente al lado de Orga como para dejar pasar esos detalles, le recordaba por qué se sentía tranquilo en su compañía.

Acercó su rostro al contrario hasta que sus narices se rozaron, pensando eso.

—Cierto —aceptó, con la alegría reflejada en la cara.

Orga le miró en silencio, de seguro era el único del gremio con el que Rufus no se molestaba en discutir hasta ganar. Sentía el cabello rubio caerle sobre los hombros a esa distancia y aún tenía su mano en torno al pene del otro mago, aunque había detenido el movimiento mientras consideraba el momento. No, Rufus solía ahorrarse discutir con él cuando estaba así, tras anormalmente en paz.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó de pronto, prácticamente sobre los labios del otro.

Hubo confusión en la expresión ajena ante esa pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa?

Orga bajó la mirada, contemplando la erección de Rufus y apartando su mano para acariciarla levemente con las yemas de los dedos, meditando la idea.

—Que te dé la corriente.

Rufus parpadeó, sorprendido. Tardó unos momentos en comprender el asunto, no muy seguro de qué decir al respecto. No lo había visto venir, indudablemente, y quizás por eso se apartó un poco de Orga para verle mejor, inclinándose hacia atrás. Le contempló largos momentos en silencio que se le hicieron eternos al mago de rayos, aunque no debería siendo que en realidad no significaba realmente mucho más allá de una propuesta casual. Rufus seguía mirándole como tratando de determinar algo, a saber qué. Siendo honestos sencillamente se notaba algo incómodo por lo repentino del asunto, en sí no le significaba mayor problema al mago de creación que el detalle de haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

Acabó alzando una ceja dado eso, meditando el detalle. Mientras más observaba a su novio, mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. La realidad es que estaba caliente y considerar la opción le daba un extraño grado de curiosidad, resultaba incluso un tanto tentador. No lo había sopesado antes y probablemente diría que no de ser otra la persona que le acompañaba, pero era Orga.

Cursi como sonaba, con él sentía la seguridad para no dudar en acceder.

—Podría —aceptó en un susurro tras unos momentos, mirando al otro a los ojos—, puedes.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Orga le miró, volviendo entonces a bajar su atención hasta la mano que acariciaba la erección de Rufus, dudando un instante. Acabó por apartar su mano y llevarla hasta la pierna libre de Rufus, cogiendo al hombre sobre él por los muslos y acomodándolo sobre sí. Rufus se quejó, aferrándose a los hombros de Orga al notar que lo izaba. Se apoyó en él hasta que lo siguiente que sintió fue la cama hundiéndose bajo su peso, soltándolo al caer con suavidad en lo que el mayor soltaba sus piernas y lo miraba desde arriba.

Rufus sonrió, encogiendo las piernas por puro instinto. No dijo nada cuando notó las manos grandes de su novio acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos, solo suspiró, relajándose. Al menos hasta que una descarga lo hizo alzarse.

—¡Ah! —se quejo, sacándole una risa a Orga.

—Lo siento, probaba.

Rufus volvió a intentar golpearle la nariz, aunque su compañero se apartó con rapidez, viéndolo venir.

—Sé delicado —reclamó el mago de creación, alzando la pierna para golpear al más alto sin poner demasiada fuerza en el acto pese a todo.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —repitió Orga, sin borrar la sonrisa divertida—. Empezaré suave.

—Más te vale —le respondió Rufus, volviendo a arrojarse sobre el colchón.

Su compañero rió tenuemente por su reacción, tomando una vez más sus piernas con suavidad.

—No quise hacerte daño —se excusó.

—Lo sé. —Fue la respuesta casi automática del otro.

Se mantuvo en silencio entonces, solo pasando con calma sus dedos por la piel ajena. Era algo brusco, no iba a negarlo, pero no le gustaba serlo con Rufus. Rozó el comienzo de los glúteos con una de sus manos, tanteando. Rufus era tan cerrado y aún así le daba tantas libertades que se sentía algo sofocado ante tal confianza, como sostener un tesoro valioso y temer romperlo.

No le gustaba ser brusco con él.

—¿Lo sentiste?

Aquella pregunta sacó al menor de su sopor, concentrado como estaba en la caricia tenue. Volvió la mirada a él, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—No —respondió.

Orga volvió a deslizar su mano con rumbo a la rodilla, lentamente, para luego ascender nuevamente.

—¿Eso?

—No.

Tensó la mandíbula, estirando los dedos y abarcando casi la mitad del muslo con eso, respirando a un ritmo calmo, con una tranquilidad que no sentía mientras pasaba la totalidad de su palma por la extremidad de su novio.

De pronto Rufus reclinó la pierna y soltó un suave quejido, sobresaltándose. Orga centró la atención en él casi al instante debido a ello, para luego arquear una ceja, algo divertido por la reacción.

—¿Te dio cosquillas? —se burló.

Rufus le devolvió una mirada molesta.

—No —replicó, entrecerrando los ojos, sin estar molesto en verdad.

Orga rió, cogiendo nuevamente su pierna y tironeando de él con suavidad.

—Ven —dijo, aunque resultaba innecesario siendo que él mismo lo había acercado—. Dejame hacerlo de nuevo.

Mantuvo sus ojos sobre su propia mano, atento a lo que hacía. Rufus le miró ante eso sin decir nada, en silencio cediendo. Ya lo había hecho, después de todo, y la sensación no le había desagradado del todo. Había sido demasiado corta para ser en verdad agradable, pero por lo mismo no le significó dolor real.

Apoyó nuevamente su nuca en la cama y retornó la mirada al techo, sintiendo las palmas del mayor pasearse con su piel con relativa calma. Volvió a quejarse al sentir otra vez la descarga, apartando su pierna solo levemente y casi por instinto. Sonrió inevitablemente debido a eso, algo divertido por no poder controlar el acto reflejo. Al menos, por lo insignificante del movimiento Orga no había dejado de sostener su pierna, aferrándola sin poner fuerza excesiva en el acto, no más de la necesaria.

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior al notar nuevamente la sensación, catalogándola primero como extraña. Se parecía un poco a un hormigueo, pero más intenso y un poco más molesto. Al menos era la única sensación a la que se le ocurría compararlo. Sin embargo, admitía que pese a todo no le desagradaba realmente, a su manera resultaba satisfactorio.

Rió tenuemente al notar los dedos de Orga ascender, era un poco extraño sentir la descarga aproximarse a su entrepierna. Arrugó las sábanas bajo sus manos mientras notaba el extraño cosquilleo desplazarse a través de su piel, en una zona relativamente amplia. Gimió suavemente una vez la mano de Orga estuvo a centímetros de su intimidad, alcanzando a sentir a esa distancia porciones de la corriente en su miembro. Se arqueó imperceptiblemente al notarlo acercarse más, quitando su concentración de la sensación al oír la voz de su novio.

—¿Te gusta?

Rufus volvió su mirada verdosa a su compañero, sin dejar de percibir la electricidad tenue paseando con suavidad sobre su piel. Era todavía bastante tenue, sin embargo, lo suficiente como para poder distraerse de ella con relativa facilidad.

—Sí —murmuró, notando las mejillas calientes.

¿Era por vergüenza o a causa de los dedos de Orga palpando la base de su pene con lentitud?

Presionó su mandíbula al oír la leve risa ajena, volviendo a catalogar el momento como raro. Se quejó un poco cuando la palma del mayor se envolvió nuevamente en torno a su erección, porque la sensación aún tenía algo de incómodo. Solo algo, que todavía le estaba gustando.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Orga, rozándole el pene como si lo estuviera estudiando antes que masturbarle.

Rufus se mordió el labio, incómodo. Al demonio que resultaba demasiado tenue para su gusto.

—No —respondió con algo de brusquedad—, así que deja de tocarlo como si fuera de vidrio.

Orga alzó una ceja al oírlo, para luego sonreír con diversión. Bajó la mirada una vez a su mano y entonces presionó con algo de fuerza la base de la erección de su novio, sacándole a este un quejido que no se oía de disgusto precisamente.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó, burlesco.

Obtuvo una mirada que parecía querer asesinarlo aunque en realidad Rufus quisiera hacer miles de cosas antes que eso, pero daba igual. No dijo nada tampoco, solo le miró antes de finalmente decidirse a ignorarlo, hecho que le dio la pauta a Orga de que en realidad sí había estado mejor, por lo que bajo su mano y tanteó entre los glúteos de su novio, sobresaltándolo.

Rufus gimió inevitablemente, todavía sin decir nada; no le molestaba que Orga tocase esa parte, después de todo. Separó un poco más sus piernas, incapaz de sentir el leve hormigueo.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió, captando nuevamente la atención del mayor.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Orga, volviendo a mirarlo.

—La corriente —explicó Rufus.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Orga le contemplase con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahí? —inquirió con un leve toque de goce en la voz.

Rufus le observó con aparente desinterés.

—¿Qué es ahí para ti?

—Esa parte bonita que tienes entre las piernas.

—Oh, ¿es bonita? —cuestionó el mago de creación con un deje de burla.

Orga le sonrió, aumentando la cercanía entre ambos antes de responder.

—Todo tú eres bonito —dijo, logrando que Rufus rodara los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si el detalle le incomodara cuando resultaba evidente que no era así.

Se aproximó más ante eso, lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del rubio en la cara al inclinarse sobre él, apoyando su mano libre a un costado de su novio. Rufus sonreía bonito, no podía evitar querer besarlo cuando lo hacía.

Apoyó sus labios sobre los ajenos al tiempo que continuaba el movimiento de sus dedos, acariciando la entrada de su novio. Qué iba a hacer, no sabía decirle que no al bastardo sensual que tenía debajo de él en esos momentos.

Lo notó arquearse, muy sutilmente, y cogerlo de los hombros con ambas manos en lo que introducía el primer dedo, tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente una vez más. Sintió a Rufus gemir contra su boca con la primera descarga. Presionó con algo de fuerza, acariciando, disfrutando. Notó los dedos aferrarse con más firmeza a sus hombros cuando aumentó la intensidad, percibiendo como Rufus se retorcía bajo él ante el toque. Era algo curioso sentir como eso le excitaba, arqueándose al sentir el segundo dedo. Gimió nuevamente entre el beso y Orga solo pudo poner más presión, disfrutando del momento y de sentir la erección del rubio golpear contra su vientre.

Se apoyó sobre él, pasando su otra mano por su espalda y acariciándole la columna vertebral en un movimiento descendente, sosteniéndolo contra sí e introduciendo más sus dígitos, sonriendo inevitablemente al sentir una mano enterrarse en su cabello.

Rufus le mordió un poco el labio inferior mientras se arqueaba, abriendo más las piernas y gimiendo ante la descarga que parecía ascender por su espina. Se sentía bien, los dedos rozando ese punto y la descarga casi doliendo, de ese dolor que se disfrutaba. Ardía un poco, justo sobre ese punto. Alzó la cadera, queriendo sentir el roce de pieles. Oh mierda, que bien se sentía la descarga partiendo desde ahí.

—Orga —llamó, apartándose un poco de la boca ajena para poder susurrar.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que me voy a correr.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas. El mago de rayos alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¿Por qué querría que pares? —reclamó Rufus, para su consternación.

—¿Y yo qué putas hago? —replicó Orga—. La tengo dura.

—Me extrañaría de otra manera.

—¿No prefieres que te penetre?

Rufus lo pensó, considerando lo excitado que estaba de seguro eyacularía mucho antes que su novio de penetrarlo, aunque no le afectaba tanto el detalle a él.

—Me correría pronto —dijo, algo incómodo por el hecho de que Orga hubiese detenido el movimiento de sus dedos.

—No me afecta demasiado —respondió Orga, alzándose un poco y retirando su mano para masturbar el miembro ajeno.

Rufus gimió levemente, mirándolo.

—¿No prefieres que te la chupe? —cuestionó.

Orga rió, apartando su otra mano de la espalda del menor para coger su cadera, acomodándose sobre él.

—Otro día —comentó.

Rufus se sostuvo a sus hombros con algo de fuerza, respirando con algo de agitación. Se quedo así, quieto, hasta sentir la penetración. Gimió inevitablemente y juró que iba a venirse en ese preciso momento, enterrando el rostro en el cuello ajeno. Desde ya que no lo hizo, solo se quedo estático unos momentos al sentir como el enorme pene de su novio se abría paso. La verdad es que dolía, pero admitía que le gustaba de esa forma. Gimió y se arqueó con la sensación, sintiéndose aplastado bajo el peso del otro.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Orga, tomándose un momento.

—No —respondió Rufus, agitado—, de verdad creo que me voy a correr.

—¿Ya?

—Te puedo dar cinco minutos —comentó el mago, sintiendo el pene realmente al máximo.

Orga le miró, sin saber si divertido o incómodo por el detalle. Rufus estaba sudoroso y por lo mismo el cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo, y la verdad es que estaba realmente sexy cuando pasaba eso. Acabó por suspirar, considerándolo y cediendo tras unos segundos.

—Vale —accedió, volviendo a coger el miembro de su novio sin molestarse en salir de su interior—, pero luego me haces una mamada.

Rufus sonrió. No lo diría, pero la verdad es que no tenía ningún problema con eso.


End file.
